Looking After Big Brother
by fairyqueenie
Summary: Just fancied having a go at some sick Dean. This is a wee-chester as i've not done one of these before.


Thought I'd try my hand at some sick Dean wee-Chester. Not sure how good it'll be but hey ho I enjoyed writing it. Please review they feed my muse :-)

Unbeeta'd all mistakes as usual are my own

I own, well nothing actually especially not the boys.

Enjoy!!!

Looking After Big Brother

Travelling in the back of the Impala on their way to yet another motel somewhere 4 year old Sammy looked out the window and watched the day go by. He'd never known anything different really it was all different motels, travelling with his dad and 8 year old big brother Dean and then dad vanishing for a few days leaving big brother to look out for him.

Normally Dean would be playing with him in the back seat to keep him occupied. They played eye-spy, or sometimes snap or Dean would look through comic books with him, but today Dean was curled on the seat next to him asleep.

Sammy didn't know for sure as he was only little but he didn't think Dean was feeling well. For a start he didn't usually sleep until they'd been in the car for quite a while but he was asleep by the time they'd been on the road a little under an hour he thought. Also when Dean helped him get dressed this morning his hands were much hotter than usual plus he kept rubbing his head. So Sammy decided to look out for his big brother for once. There wasn't much a four year old could do but he could watch and let their dad know if he thought he needed to.

They travelled another 30 minutes with just dads music, Sam played a game on his own, looking out the window he gave himself 4 things he had to find, a red car, a big tree, a house with a blue door and a horse.

While he was looking out for the horse he heard a groan from the seat next to him. Looking over he saw Dean getting restless as he was groaning in his sleep, his arm tucked around his middle and shivering. He also noticed a slightly green tinge to his big brothers skin.

"Daddy" Sam called from the back seat

"What is it Sammy?" John asked as he turned the music down and glanced back at his youngest son

"Daddy, Deanie looks funny and he keeps moaning like he has owies!"

John slowed the car slightly and glanced back at his eldest.

"Deano" he called eyes back on the road

Dean came awake at the sound of his dad calling and immediately wished he hadn't.

"You ok kiddo?" John asked

Dean thought about hiding it but realised he just felt too crappy to even try.

"No dad, I really don't feel good" he groaned

"Don't feel good how?" John asked looking in his rear view mirror at his children

"Umm achey all over, headache, my nose is sore and runny, tired and cold." Dean rattled off the list and tried to stay awake.

John reached over to the glove box and grabbed the children's Tylenol and then a bottle of water from under the seat.

"Take a couple of these and drink some water. We'll stop in another hour OK?"

"OK dad thanks." Dean did as he was told and curled back up on the seat still shivering.

"Sammy, is that blanket still on the floor down there?" John asked

Sam looked and nodded

"Shall I cover Deanie with it?" he asked

"Yep, good boy, cover him up and he can sleep some more"

Sam did as instructed and sat back to watch his big brother, determined to look after him the same way Dean did for Sam.

Fifteen minutes down the road Dean suddenly groaned louder, Sam looked back at his brother and noticed a fine sheen of sweat on his face which was now much greener than before but he was still asleep.

"Daddy" Sam called

"Yes Sammy, is your brother alright?"

"Deanie's a funny colour, kinda greeny, he doesn't look good" Sam stated

"Dean, wake up kiddo, you OK?" John called

Dean woke up and didn't even have time to answer his dad before he felt vomit coming up his throat, throwing himself forward just in time to save the upholstery he threw up in the foot well. He didn't even have time to catch his breath before he was retching again as round two hit.

John cursed as he pulled to the side of the road and jumped out to help his eldest, Sammy was leaning over rubbing his big brothers back as he continued to vomit. Though he did have one hand over his nose so he wouldn't puke as well.

John opened the back door and pulled Dean forward so his head was now outside the car and helped sam rub his back as he finally stopped retching and could catch his breath.

"OK Deano?" John asked peering at his eldest sons face. Dean was rarely ill but certainly made up for it when he was.

"I'm sorry dad" Dean whispered with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I didn't get enough warning to tell ya, i'll clean the floor i promise." He cried

"Hey kiddo, it's OK it happens to the best of us sometimes."

" Come sit out here with your brother and drink some water while I clean the car out, then we'll find somewhere to stop for the night alright?"

The Boys sat on the grass next to the car, Dean with his head on his knees still shivering and Sam with a hand on his big brothers back the same way Dean did for him.

Dean looked over and gave Sam a small smile of thanks. Sammy smiled back and rubbed his hand on his brothers back.

"Alright then boys, all cleaned up." John called looking at his two sons,

John was proud of Sammy as he watched the small 4 year old trying his best to look after his big brother.

Sam helped Dean stand up and started to guide him to the car as their dad came over to help. John tucked the blanket around his eldest and placed a bucket on the floor beside him as Sam got in the other side and watched his brother very carefully.

John drove while keeping an ear out for his children in the back and 20 minutes later pulled into a motel and got them settled into a room. He gave Dean some medicine and took his temperature. 102.4 high but not as bad as it had been before.

Leaving Sam to keep an eye on his big brother John ran down to the shop across the road for soup and more Tylenol and across to the diner to get food for himself and Sammy.

As John tucked Sam into bed that night he stroked a hand through his hair and down his cheek.

"I'm proud of you Sammy." he said

"You've done a really good job looking after Deano today, he taught you well" John smiled at his youngest

"Thanks daddy. Night night" Sammy yawned and went to sleep with a smile on his face at the praise from his father.

Dean was laid up for a week but by day 4 he was feeling much better and by day 6 had talked their dad into getting back on the road.

"Alright boys in the car, we got alot of miles to do today" John told his sons.

"Yes Sir" They replied

Three hours into the journey John heard Sam moan.

"What's up Sammy?" Dean asked

"I don't feel good" Sam whined while his face turned a disgusting shade of green.

"DAD STOP" Dean yelled

It was going to be another long week.

THE END

Well what did you think? Wasn't sure whether to write it yet but Internet was down so took the time to write instead. please review I'm not sure on my sentence structure so constructive criticism welcome too.

thanks lovelies fairy xx


End file.
